


Saints' Night Out

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Coldflash Week 2017B [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coldflash Week 2017, M/M, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Barry is determined to have a fun night out, and nothing is going to get his way. Not his flaky best friends, abusive ex-boyfriends, or being the only omega at Saints and Sinners.





	Saints' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sinners and Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326356) by [Rinzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler). 



Saints and Sinners was even more run down than the name and outdated exterior suggested. It was also the closest bar to Barry’s new apartment, so despite his first impression, he decided to give it a try. It wasn’t his usual style, but his beer was good so he stayed anyways. He deserved a nice night out.

 

Due to an unfortunate series of circumstances, Barry hadn’t had a proper off day in over a week, and it had been much longer since Barry had managed to do more than go to the movies with his foster sister or coworkers. He was only 24, and he hadn’t a proper night out in months. Even though Iris had backed out of their plans, Barry had not. He’d simply changed where he went for his drink.

 

The overwhelming scent of alphas and betas had been nerve-wracking at first, but Barry had been here long enough now to calm himself down. Even if he was the only omega in the dingy little bar. It was only seven on a Thursday though, so Barry was sure more would come shortly. He’d been left alone his entire time other than a single alpha when he first got in, and the man had quickly backed off when he realized that Barry wasn’t interested. Barry figured it had a lot more to do with the fierce glare the beta bartender directed at the alpha than anything he did, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

Barry was just starting to get truly settled into the peeling vinyl barstool and was cracking yet another peanut shell when the door flew open, allowing an uncomfortably familiar man stepped through. The alpha had a commanding presence, tall with a wide, muscular frame, and tribal tattoos easily displayed with the muscle shirt he was wearing. Barry remembered helping Tony pick out exactly which ones he’d wanted, just like he remembered the knotted Celtic symbol on his arm looked with Barry’s blood splattered across it.

 

This was a nightmare, and Barry had to get out of here. Unfortunately, he’d only seen one way in or out of the bar, and there was no way to get through that door with Tony in the way. He’d never let Barry leave, not without some new scars at least. Barry looked down at the stained bar, hoping that the hair falling in his face would be enough to keep Tony from noticing who exactly the only omega scent in Saints and Sinners belonged to. 

 

“Hey kid. You alright?” The alpha on Barry’s right asked, blocking part of Tony from his view he shifted to face Barry. 

 

“I… yeah, I’m… Is there another way out of this place?” Barry murmured, shrinking in as much as he could in hopes that Tony wouldn’t notice him behind the alpha’s much broader frame. He couldn’t hide his smell, but maybe he’d be able to slip out if Tony couldn’t see him. Or if the brutish alpha could just move away from the door like a normal person, Barry could even use the front door.

 

His omega instincts were screaming so many things at him that Barry had trouble focusing. They told him to run, hide, or to throw himself at the worried-looking alpha whose blue eyes were staring at him with such concern. So Barry ignored them all and stayed frozen to his seat.

 

“Is there something wrong with the front door?” his new companion wondered.

 

Barry hadn’t noticed before, but he really like the man’s voice. It was a slow, drawling sound with a nasally undertone that screamed his Central City origins. Barry loved it. Between the man’s voice and how utterly gorgeous he was, Barry wished he’d noticed the alpha before Tony came in. He didn’t have time to enjoy him though, not in his last few precious moments before Tony spotted him.

 

“My ex just came in,” admitted Barry, shifting his gaze down again to the way his cheeks flushed with shame. “Please, he can’t see me. I need to run away or hide. I really don’t want to get punched today.”

 

“He hit you?” the alpha growled. Barry looked up, startled at how quickly the man had become so angry. Unfortunately, either the man’s yelling or Barry’s quick movements attracted Tony’s attention. Barry watched him flex from across the room, starting a slow prowl towards the bar. 

 

“Oh god, he noticed me. I hate to do this considering we literally just met, but could you please scent me or something. I’ve gotta get him to back off, and it’d be nice to do it without another hospital trip. My foster-father will find a way to put me under house arrest if that happens.”

 

He was begging, and if anything else had brought forth such a desperation Barry’d probably be ashamed. Especially since it was directed at such a strong, beautiful alpha. Why would someone like that want such a weak omega? He was too afraid now to care though. Tony just couldn’t get ahold of him, not again. Barry couldn’t take it a second time.

 

Only, he was going to have to. Tony was smirking in way that used to make Barry’s knees weak as he slowly slinked across the bar. The look was still managing to turn his legs to jelly, but it was fear now keeping him glued to his seat instead of the old feelings of adoration. Barry closed his eyes with a whimper, awaiting his awful fate, when he suddenly found his nose pushed into an alpha’s neck.

 

His eyes fluttered briefly, thinking about opening, before it registered that the cool, sharp scent he was inhaling was the stranger he’d been sitting next too. It was intoxicating, and Barry could feel himself going boneless in a different and much more enjoyable way. He was really starting to fade into it when someone grabbed his shoulder and pull him forcefully into the backrest of his stool.

 

Barry managed to swallow back his cry of pain, but just barely. It hurt far more than it should. Probably because Tony had broken the bone under his thumb the last time Barry had seen him. He tried to jerk away from the unwanted touch, but Tony’s grip was too tight. 

 

“What in the hell are you doing all over  _ my _ omega?” Tony sounded the same as Barry remembered. His voice was deep, angry, and possessive in a way that he’d once foolishly mistaken for love.

 

“He’s doesn’t belong to anyone, especially not a jackass like you,” Barry’s’ new favorite stranger snarled. Barry tried to move closer to him and the safety he offered, but Tony was physically blocking any escape from his seat.

 

“This is got nothing to do with you. Now c’mon, Barry. Let’s get out of here,” Tony forcefully ordered, pulling Barry out of his seat and towards the door. 

 

The movement was sharp, even more than bruising force on Tony’s used on his collar bone. Barry couldn't hold back his cry of pain this time. This was sure to be one of many bruises he got tonight. Barry shouldn’t have been so foolish as to try and go out to a bar like this by himself. He was such a dense omega. At least that meant Tony was right about something for once in his miserable life.

 

As suddenly as Barry’s pain began, it disappeared. Tony was lying on the ground, holding his gushing nose as Barry’s savior stood between them.

 

“He’s not going anywhere with you.”

 

The man’s chest was heaving, crystal eyes narrowed to slits as he glared down at the crumpled heap of a man on the floor at his feet. It was so like that scene so many years ago, only then it had been Barry on the ground in agony as Tony stood above him. It was distinct - important - difference this time. Barry was safe, and this alpha wasn’t waiting for the chance to strike, to cause pain. He was simply protecting Barry.

 

“The hell he isn’t. Barry is  _ my _ omega,” Tony tried to argue, struggling to his feet and reaching towards Barry.

 

He wasn’t even halfway up from the ground before he was put back down. This time, Tony didn’t bother moving from his spot, only gripping his nose in an unsuccessful attempt stop the blood flowing from it.

 

The man only watched Tony long enough to ensure that the other alpha was no longer a threat. He turned back to Barry quickly, stepping slowly into Barry’s space. He was watching Barry closely, searching for something that in Barry couldn’t place.

 

“Are you alright… Barry, was it?” He asked.

 

Barry grinned back at his handsome savior, tilting his head to submissively show off the scent glands on his neck. It was forward of him, but he trusted this alpha. Everything inside of him was screaming at him to trust this alpha, from the sharp smirk to his intoxicatingly smell. “I am now. Do you maybe want to get out of here? I’m suddenly not feeling the need to finish my drink.”

 

“You want to go off with a strange alpha’s who name you don’t even know? After watching me make a man bleed?” The man sounded completely incredulous. If it wasn’t for the small note of hope in his voice, Barry might’ve second guessed himself. As it was, Barry couldn’t stop his grin from turning a little more genuine. It didn’t hurt that Tony was still gurgling on the ground. Barry stepped on his hand so he would be close enough to reach his savior.

 

“You mean the alpha who protected me from that asshole?” Barry asked him, looking up at the man through his eyelashes. “There’s nothing unappealing about that. Besides, if you tell me your name then we won’t be strangers.”

 

The man’s smile turned a little more genuine at Barry’s words, his lips evening out and a silver pearly white teeth showing. It was the most wonderful thing he’d seen all day.

 

“I’m Len. Why don’t I take you to dinner, and see if I can work my way to your place from there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think either here or on Tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
